


Dark Ritual

by GlassAlice



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Callisto uses he/him pronouns, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Minor Violence, Monster dicks, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: The right of passage to become a Moonshadow Elf assassin is a close held secret. All the fresh-faced assassin hopefuls can only guess as to what the trial could be. Little did Callisto know that the ceremony would consist of him being the main corse for the lust of the elders.





	Dark Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Since this show hasn't even come out I thought I'd provide a refrence for the characters:  
> Callisto is on the left and Runaan is on the right  
> 

The dark ritual was reserved for the leaders of the tribe, Runaan being one of them. None of the young elves knew what the trial entailed and they each had their own theories. Some thought it to be a trial of combat, while others thought was all about stealth. Callisto-smug and cocky as ever- bragged that it mattered not which one it turned out to be, for he was skilled at both.  
  
Behind the large oak doors of the Hall of Passage, nervous energy electrified the room and ran through the veins of each young elf. The day of the trial was here. Each would be assassin entered but as time passed, not one came back. There must be a different exit, Callisto mused to himself.    
  
He was called next, the doors opened for him but the bright lights of the waiting area had dulled his eyes and the room seemed pitch black as he stepped in. His guard was up as he listened, sure that the trial had already began.    
  
There was movement to his left, the attacker coming out from the shadows. He quickly brought his hands up to catch the oncoming blade. The edge was razor sharp and hair thin as it bit into his skin, blood dripping down his wrists. He hissed in pain but had not time to mourn the scars he’d probably have after this. Another attack came from the shadows. He twisted his hands to wrench the blade free and spun it in his palms. The metal handle burned, but the pain was easily pushed aside as adrenaline flooded his system. Callisto brought the weapon up to deflect the second assaulter, the impact shaking him to his core.    
  
He was too late by only a fraction of a second, but it cost him dearly. A large sword sunk into the soft leather of his armor and sliced down his shoulder. His right arm hung limp at his side from the attack. With quick reflexes he shifted the knife, his only hope of victory, to his left hand.  
  
Callisto did his best to defend himself, his eyesight returning to him as his pupils adjusted to the dim light. He could now see that the two masked figures were circling around him, like wolves eyeing their prey. He lunged at one, but the other threw a punch, fist connecting with his ear.  Ringing replaced the sounds of the fight and nausea filled his stomach. He swallowed hard, but it took all his self control to stay upright. As his last ditch effort he slashed wildly with his blade, tearing the robes of his assailants to ribbons with a series of small, quick slices. But wasn’t enough. He hadn't managed to cause any sort of real damage despite all his efforts.  
  
The last thing he remembered was a boot to his face, and a sick crack before he blacked out.  
  
A splash of cold water jolted him awake. Every bone and muscle screamed in protest as he tried to move. Lifting his head, he looked around. His head pounded against his skull and his vision swam. He let his head fall back on what felt like a large stone slab. The cold seeped through the thin cloth that separated him from the icy marble he lay on.    
  
As his senses returned he was suddenly vividly aware that his leather armor was stripped from his body and he was only covered by a red cloth. The frail material did little to ward against the frigid air and he shivered as goosebumps prickled his skin.  
  
Callisto sniffed. Metallic taste of blood trickled down the back of his throat. Raising his left hand, he swiped his nose and looked at the fresh red streak that stood out against his purple skin. Whoever had stripped him and placed him on this rock didn't do shit for his wounds. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stall the bleeding.    
  
_ I need to get out of here _ , he thought to himself.    
  
Using his good arm, he pushed himself upright. Nausea rattled him again and he wobbled dangerously at the edge of the stone. It was a solid minute before he gathered his wits about him and slid down from the marble. The cloth that covered him fluttered to the ground. Tears pricked behind his eyes. He had no idea what was going on. Maybe he'd failed the trial, or been placed in exile, or thrown away naked and alone.    
  
Callisto startled when a voice called out from the edge of the room.   
"Callisto of the Waning Crescent, born under the sixth cycle. It is time to join your clan. Do you accept."  
  
The deep voice was familiar but Callisto couldn't place it in the turbulent storm of his mind.  Callisto scanned the room with sharp, hazel eyes but couldn't see anything in the thick darkness. He tried to take a shaky step forward but rolled his ankle on the step of the altar. He crashed hard to his knees, teeth clacking together.    
  
Five pairs of feet padded across the tile floor towards him. He was both thankful for and cursed his superior hearing. If he were a lowly human he wouldn't have even known an attack was coming and maybe he could have enjoyed a few more moments of blissful ignorance. With shaking fingers he scrambled to grab the discarded crimson cloth, a desperate attempt at any kind of shield from this unknown threat.    
  
Masked and robed figures stepped into the single beam of light that seemed to only surround him and the stone.    
  
"Lay down." The command seemed to shoot through Callisto and move his muscles for him. Magic, old magic, struck like a thunderbolt. Realization of who the voice belonged to coursed through him:  _ Runaan _ .   
  
Willing his muscles to obey the command faster, he scrambled to the top of the slab. Only slipping twice, he finally lay on his back sheer material tucked over him like a blanket.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Runaan himself was here. 

_ Maybe I did better than I thought. _

A corner of his mouth curled up at the consideration. He’d done well for someone with limited training, they’d never been taught how to fight against multiple trained assassins. He'd held his own and _maybe_ done better than the others. A small ray of hope flitted in his chest and he let himself relax.   
  
Two fingers shifted the blanket from his calf, running up the inside of his leg. All hope fled out of him and was replaced by cold fear. Callisto's eyes flew open and he couldn't stop himself before he barked, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
A gentle, tsking click of a tongue was the only answer he received before another hand cupped his jaw, thumb sliding through the now dried blood that clung to his face. The caked fluids pulled at the fine hairs of his face; he winced. The hand at his calf made its way up this thigh, stopping right at the thickest point. The hand squeezed. Callisto let out a hiss as the hand grazed a welt from where a boot met with the tender flesh there.  
  
"This one has good muscle." It was Runaan's voice again. Runaan had his hand around his leg and was so very close to-  
  
"A strong jaw and a good build," the stranger above his head said, cutting off his thoughts.  
  
"He took his attacks well. Very vivacious, this one," Another said and he recognized her voice immediately. She was the leader of the archers. Callisto remembered going to her classes when he was only a sproutling.   
  
Runaan's hand moved again, tracing up Callisto’s hip bone and settling on his stomach. The hand was heavy under his belly button and pressed uncomfortably against his bladder.  
  
Callisto shifted, trying to pull away but the palm pressed harder and he stilled.   
  
"None of that, now." Strong fingers traveled down to tangle in the soft curls of pubic hair. "It's time for your purification. To become one with the tribe."  
  
Swallowing thickly and trying to keep his mind away from the wandering touch, Callisto nodded. This was his right of passage, he must accept his fate. His heart thundered against his rib cage and he worried the elders would hear his fear.   
  
"Good boy." Runaan's finger slipped between the white curls still covered by the cloth. His finger traveled between the folds hidden underneath, one teased his short dick, flicking it softly.   
  
Callisto couldn't decide if he wanted to back away or press closer, so he held perfectly still and shut his eyes tight.   
  
That seemed to be some kind of cue to the others and he felt hands on him everywhere. One in his hair tugging softly on his horns, another at his chest pulling on his nipples, and yet another flinging the red cloth away to leave him exposed to the open air. A mouth full of sharp teeth bit down on his ear, leaving a neat semicircle of holes in the soft flesh. A scream ripped from his throat. Blood beaded like ruby earrings along the edge.   
  
"He is the prettiest of the bunch, that's for sure. I've been waiting for this night for a long time." Everyone chuckled in agreement.  
  
A sharp yank on his horns made Callisto's head crane painfully backwards. A tongue ran a wet line up his neck, stopping right under his jaw. A hot mouth latched on, suckling the pliable flesh there. The stone was hard and unforgiving, digging into him wherever skin met rock. Hands and tongues ran over him in a sweet contrast against the pain.   
  
Callisto felt slick pool between his legs and his cock swelled. He could feel it throbbing with need. In his mind's eye he could picture the way it blossomed out at the top, a wide fan of sensitive skin. He could feel Runaan run his thumb over it, lifting it away from the small dick that hid underneath like a shy bud. One of Runaan's thick fingers traveled down to the hole. The short whisker-like appendages that surrounded the hole lifted in interest at Runaan's approach. They circled themselves around the finger, pulling it closer and guiding it inside.  
  
Callisto's hips rutted up and his mouth fell open, but his cries were muffled by a mouth that clamped onto his. A tongue forced itself through the barrier of white teeth as Runaan's finger pushed passed the first ring of muscle. His tendrils pulled Runaan deeper and deeper until his finger was completely inside.   
  
Callisto was no stranger to finding pleasure in his own fingers, but to have someone else inside him, to not be in control, it was driving him mad. It felt like his own body was betraying him as it rutted against Runaan and arched into the various attention from the other’s hands and mouths.  Something damp and warm slapped against his cheek and salty liquid smeared across his lips.   
  
His eyes that had been squeezed shut opened in surprise. He looked down the length of his nose to see one of the masked figures holding their robes up and slapping his face with a hard cock.  
  
The dark purple skin faded to blue at the head, swollen and bulbous. The claspers hung down on either side, twitching. The cock tapped his face again and he parted his lips. A strand of spit pulled taught and snapped before the hard heat shoved itself into the cavern of his mouth. The thick and bitter flavor made him gag and he tried to turn his head, but someone grabbed his horns like reigns and twisted his head forward. The cock struck the back of his throat. He choked, coughing and sputtering but the hands holding his horns forced his head down onto the hard member. Claspers gripped his cheeks, sticky substance oozing onto his face.  
  
His arms were pulled from his side; one wrapped around a thick and stubby dick and the other shoved into a slick hole. He could feel the ribbed inside of an unknown person and couldn't help how his fingers wiggled to explore the unknown territory.   
  
Everything was so overwhelming that Callisto had completely forgotten about Runaan. Until his hips were lifted and he was almost bent in half. His dick was engulfed by a mouth and his ass was now being prepped. He whined around the thickness stretching his mouth.   
  
Was Runaan the mouth on his dick or the cock being lined up with his pucker? Who's cock was in his mouth? He'd lost track and stopped trying to guess. Claws ran down his arms, leaving red ribbons behind as they coaxed him to stroke faster. Someone was sucking on his neck, right over the bulge that formed every time the cock slid down his throat. He keened at the feeling of being fucked and sucked and buried deep inside multiple people. His stomach knotted as orgasm built up deep inside.  
  
Then the mouth left his dick and two cocks buried themselves simultaneously into both his holes. His ass ached and fluttered around the bulge, claspers writhed around his sensitive skin pulling him up and up and up, impairing him onto two separate cocks. One clasper played with his dick, massaging it and rubbing it till it stood erect, short and puffy.   
  
The thickness fattened and stilled before shooting hot ropes of cum down his willing throat. The man bellowed his ecstasy and Callisto could feel him shudder. He lapped at the prick of the stranger's cock, tongue lapping across the slit and cleaning the remnants of his finish eagerly. The flavor tiptoed along the line of unpleasant, but somehow he craved more. The need made his hands work quicker and he dug deeper with his fingers while pumping the cock in his other hand as best he could. The weight in his mouth left and his swollen lips were kissed gently while claws traced down his shoulders.  
  
Runaan and the other person fucking him into oblivion sped up their pace. He matched their thrusts, hungry for his own release. Warm finish spilled inside him, filling him relentlessly. A guttural cry ripped from his throat. His vision danced with vivid color as he came hard. His voice echoed through the space as his muscles spasmed, dragging smaller orgasms from his depths.  
  
The rough fucking did not stop, and another thick erection shoved its way into his pucker, spreading him mercilessly. His blissed out mind took too long to catch up with the actions happening around him. It was several seconds before he realized that the member that was once in his hand was now trying to shove its way into his already full asshole.  
  
He felt stretched enough to tear. Tears welled in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Three cocks inside him, slamming into him, and ripping him open. His throat was raw but he couldn’t stop screaming. He came again and again until he could give no more.  
  
The cock in his mouth slipped out and someone else replaced the person at his head. It was hard to keep track of everyone with their cloth masks hanging over their faces.  
  
Hands gripped around the curve of his horns, dragging him nearly off the table, then something soft and slick touched his mouth. The orifice his fingers had been buried within was gone now too, his fingers still slick from the damp interior. His mouth was led to a warm entrance, tongue replacing the empty space where his fingers had been moments before. Legs wrapped around his face and his horns were used to hold his head to the warm entrance.  
  
Callisto was drunk on ecstasy. He tried his best to please the person above him but with three cocks fucking him incessantly it was hard to do anything besides cry. Finally Runaan came, and the person above him cried out as something slick and warm dribbled down his face. They let loose of their grip on his horns and his head slammed into the side of the stone as his back arched painfully. The only thing keeping him from falling to the ground was Runaan holding him up by his quaking legs.  
  
Covered in blood and body fluid, Callisto closed his eyes as he let the waves of pain crash over him. Runaan pulled him back onto the marble, Callisto’s back scraped roughly against the edge.  
  
“You were perfect.” Runaan’s deep voice vibrated across his chest.  
  
Runaan snapped his fingers and the discarded cloth was handed to him. The masked figures bowed and left the room.  
  
Runaan wrapped Callisto with the delicate material and lifted him effortlessly in his arms. “I’m very proud of you. You’ll make a fine assassin.”  
  
Callisto was too tired to say anything but he nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. A soft kiss brushed his forehead and he let his head fall onto Runaan’s shoulder.  
  
He’d passed, a smile spread across Callisto’s lips. He’d passed and it was the most amazing experience of his life.  
  
Before he drifted off into oblivion he thought he heard Runaan whisper, “I think I’ll keep you as my own.” But that couldn’t be right. Callisto’s eyes slipped close and his breathing evened  out into quiet slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the amazing DraPri server when Rohdaly came up with the idea "What if the rite of passage to become a true Moonshadow assassin was a gangbang?" and i couldn't get this idea out of my head till i typed it. I had no control over this, i was along for the ride! So far i'm in love with all the characters that are nobodys XD poor me. I hope after i watch the series that i can get some pairings i like! 
> 
> So far i'm obsessed with all the elves and callum and soren and runaan!! I love claudia and rayla and oof is there someone i don't like? I feel like i'm already shipping everyone with everyone else XD
> 
> Super thank you to [Ashes](http://ashessmashes.tumblr.com/) for betaing this!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
